Stuck in the Middle: Why Me?
by Turn Back Now
Summary: Light Yagami is an ordinary straight A student with an adorable, lovable best friend named L Lawliet who he likes a little more than the average friend really. But a serial killer named Beyond Birthday also has his eyes on L. LightxL BBxL AUish No Kira
1. Chapter 1

**New DN story, new DN story, Ame-chan finally got a new DN story~ *Does happeh dance* I've been neglecting Death Note for far too long now. Naruto is re-taking over my life recently… Anyway, I think I got a pretty good plotline in this one, but if it sucks, let me know and I'll discontinue it, delete it, and erase all existing history or memories of it from everywhere in the world. And there's actually three categories for this, but as you know, I can kind of only choose two. This is really more of Romance/Drama/Humor, to be honest, but it was one of those ideas that pops up right before you go to bed and tortures you all night as you attempt to write it fast but good so you can go to sleep in peace and post it the next day. AU, and L isn't a genius detective (Still smarticles, but not as muchlies), but more of a slightly clumsy, adorable, innocent best friend of Light Yagami. ^_^ The images going through my brain during the writing made me 'aww' so much. He's kinda really OOC this whole story, but it just wouldn't be the same without it. So if you're against majorly OOC-L or yaoi, then leave now.**

**Disclaimer: Too tired to put anything funny or clever here, so I just don't own Death Note and let's leave it at that.**

**Warnings: Just a little bit of shounen ai, really nothing more than implications. Not even a kiss yet in this chapter, which is surprising, considering it's **_**me**_** who wrote it… *Must go rethink morals***

**Summary: Light Yagami is an ordinary straight A student with an adorable, lovable best friend named L Lawliet who he likes a little more than the average friend really. But a serial killer named Beyond Birthday also has his eyes on L. LightxL BBxL AUish No Kira**

* * *

"Light-kun, Light-kun!" L Lawliet called as he caught up to his best friend after the Eton H. Taed **(1)** high school bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the school day.

Light turned around and was immediately tackled by a young man with shaggy black hair that looked like he crawled out from under a bed and dark circles under his black, pupil-less eyes that made him look like he hadn't slept in days. "GAH! Oh, L, it's you. What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, noticing that his obsidian-eyed friend was clinging onto his shirt and sniffling softly. The brown haired boy blushed slightly at the extremely close contact.

"I had a bad day Light-kun…" He whimpered, burying his face in his shoulder. "I spilled cake all over my uniform at lunch, and then Matsuda accidentally ruined all of my notes for the test earlier today, so I almost failed that, and my little brothers blew up one of the classrooms at their school, so I have to pay for it!" He cried. L's little brothers Mello, Matt, and Near, were notoriously famous at their middle school for being the Three Musketeers of Doom and Destruction. They were all fraternal triplets.

Oldest out of the three was Mello, the obliterator, the destroyer, the violent one with frequent mood swings and chocolate cravings every ten minutes. Matt was second, and he was the type who messed with his victims' minds first, like he was a cat playing with the mouse before he ate it. He set up elaborate pranks and took care of most of the technological work. Third was Near, the allover brains of the group. He thought of the plots, made plans, and was mainly reclusive, but the most dangerous; you _never_ knew what he was going to do to you and when. And poor L, he was their big brother in charge of keeping them all in line.

"Oh, it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay." Light patted his head comfortingly. "How about we go and get some cake and coffee over at the café around the block, m'kay?" He suggested. L looked up at him, eyes sparkling.

"Really Light-kun? Thank you!" He smiled sweetly, hugging him.

Light blushed again. It wasn't L's fault he was so lovable and innocent, or that he had no sense of personal space, or that he could be adorably hilarious without meaning to, or that Light was in love with him. Yes, Light liked guys. He blames his ex girlfriend Misa Amane. Creepy little stalker… He didn't care if she was beautiful and famous or not, she was still a tad too obsessive, to the extent of sneaking outside of his house, watching him through the windows from nearby trees, and even building a shrine to him in her basement, which he somehow woke up in one day, tied to a chair. But let's not bring back frightening old memories like that…

Five minutes later the boys were walking into the small café nearby the school. The door rang with two soft 'ding's as it opened and shut again. Light noticed that the lady at the counter had been staring at him the whole time he was walking in, and—

"Oh god no!" Light hissed. "That's Misa!" He whispered to his friend. He had forgotten that the crazy blond ex-model worked here. She gazed after him lustfully, but glared at L and the close proximity the black haired boy was to her supposed 'boyfriend'. He had to think of something fast to keep her away. "Err… uh… quick! L! Grab my arm and pretend you're my boyfriend or something!" He said hurriedly.

L's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"L, it's _Misa_! You know what she'll do to me! Just pretend, okay!" He said, frightened half to death at the look the young woman was giving him.

L shrugged and hung onto the other boy's arm in a seemingly loving way. Nobody deserved to be tortured by the evil that was Misa Amane, even if it meant pretending to be in a relationship with his best friend.

They went and sat down at a table to the right, and Misa came up to take their order. "What can I get you boys?" She asked, mostly staring at the brunette, who resisted the urge to run screaming.

L had just as strong a dislike of her from past meetings, and answered very convincingly. "My _boyfriend_ and I would like two coffees, a slice of angelfood cake with whipped cream, strawberries, cherries, and chocolate syrup on top, and a blueberry bagel, please." He glared slightly at her, holding Light's arm a little tighter just for the effect. He knew what Light's usual favorite order was (The blueberry bagel), so he didn't even have to ask. Truthfully, the only reason he spoke up was so that he could order, because he knew Light didn't approve of his usual sugary diet and would force him something a tad healthier.

Misa looked shocked at the 'boyfriend' part, but shook it off and gritted her teeth. "Will that be all?"

"Oh, and fifteen sugar packets if you will, thank you very much." L added, smirking.

Light inwardly groaned. He had to get his friend to eat real food once in a while…

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Across the room, a young man with black hair hidden by a grey beanie and crimson eyes with brown contacts over them covered with a pair of dark sunglasses. He put his newspaper up by his face and grimaced at the nearness of the two boys. Jealousy overwhelmed his senses, and he found himself wanting to go over there and stab the brunette right through the heart for being that close to _his_ property. Nobody should be allowed to even so much as touch L Lawliet except for him…

Turning his attention back to the newspaper in his hands as a form of a distraction from them, he noticed an interesting caption in front of him. It read, "Wanted; escaped serial killer on the loose, brutally murdered three already, one million dollars reward for bringing him in dead or alive." The picture it went with was a mug shot of a young man with an insane crooked grin and wide red eyes. His shirt was bloodstained and just completed the allover horror of the look. 'Beyond Birthday' was the name written there.

It was things like those that made the man want to laugh out loud, seeing the 'dead or alive' part. Made him feel like he was in an old western, looking up at a wanted poster of himself.

Beyond looked back up at the 'couple' across the room. The brunette had noticed the blond girl watching him and was currently feeding _his_ Lawliet with a content look on his face. Beyond's almost non-existent heart wanted to melt when L got whipped cream on the tip of his nose and had giggled cutely. But then it froze colder than an icicle again when the other boy had actually leaned forward and licked it off.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Over with the boys, L's face flushed redder than the strawberry juice that was slowly staining the top of the angelfood cake as Light realized what he'd just done. "Light-kun, what was that for?" He questioned, utterly bewildered.

"Er, sorry L… but Misa didn't look like she was believing us, and I thought it'd help with the acting. Really sorry." Light defended himself casually, slightly embarrassed about himself. He honestly hadn't meant to do that, but he had gotten too far into the role, and besides, it was L. Hard to resist doing that when you have such an adorable face staring innocently up at you. "But Misa looks like she's about to explode." He pointed inconspicuously at her.

It was true, the blond looked like her head was about to blast off into space with a trail of blazing flames following after it, where it would land on another planet and be experimented on by aliens. There was practically steam coming out of her ears.

The whipped cream incident forgiven and forgotten (L wasn't one to hold grudges for longer than two and a half minutes), they paid for their food and left with an angry ex-model staring hatefully at their retreating figures.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

As soon as the bell rang when the door closed, Beyond Birthday stood up and made his way to the front counter. Instead of paying for the strawberry jam filled doughnut he had bought, he leaned over the counter and pinched a nerve in the girl's neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped to the ground, unconscious. He chuckled and walked out of the café, a safe distance behind the two other boys.

L Lawliet would be his soon enough. But first he had to get rid of that pesky brunette that seemed to be so fond of him. And he'd literally do _anything_ to get to what he wanted.

* * *

**(1): Eton H. Taed = Death Note backwards. Really. XD I was running out of creativity right there, so as soon as I thought of that, I started cracking up, even though it's not that funny. Did anyone get it before they read this though?**

**So, so far, both Light-kun and Biyondi-chan love L. Tough decision, if you ask me. But L hasn't even met BB-kinz yet! :O We're gonna have to fix that, perhaps in the next chapter, that is, if anyone reviews. -_- I'll really post the next one as soon as I get five reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting

**Lol chapter 2! Thanks to all who reviewed! X3**

**Warnings: Light and Beyond fighting over L and that's pretty much it. Hm.**

**Disclaimer: Too tired to put anything funny or clever here, so I just don't own Death Note and let's leave it at that.**

**Summary: Light Yagami is an ordinary straight A student with a sweet, adorable, lovable best friend named L Lawliet who he likes a little more than the average friend really. But little do either of them know that someone else also likes L; a serial killer named Beyond Birthday. And Beyond'll do anything it takes to be with HIS L. LightxLxBeyond**

* * *

Previously…

_He chuckled and walked out of the café, a safe distance behind the two other boys._

_L Lawliet would be his soon enough. But first he had to get rid of that pesky brunette that seemed to be so fond of him. And he'd literally do _anything_ to get to what he wanted._

Currently…

Beyond Birthday pulled his grey beanie over his hair a little more and shivered into his black hoodie. Why was it so cold out? Granted, it was the middle of winter, so that was kind of obvious, but still. If Beyond didn't want to be cold, then the temperature should _not_ be practically 0° outside. Just common logic. He kept his line of sight on the boys in front of him however, intent on following L wherever he went. He was going to have to eliminate his irritating friend however. He could become a nuisance and interfere with Beyond's plans if he stayed around him too long…

_**óóóóóóóó**_

L appeared to have all but forgotten the whipped cream incident, but Light would still blush a bit when he remembered his mistake. Of course, when questioned about his pink-tinged face, he blamed it on the cold weather. The coal eyed boy shrugged and accepted that answer gladly.

"So where are we going now, Light-kun?" L asked. "I assume Light-kun has some plans for the rest of the day?" He said.

"Yeah, how about your place? Mom'll be asking about the results of all my latest tests at mine, even the ones that aren't important." He said, starting toward the general direction of L's house.

"That sounds good. Besides, Watari's out for the day and we have an hour until I have to pick the Triple Terrors up from school. We can hang out for a while without having to worry about cans of sleeping gas rolling into the room and us waking up about to fall into a shark pit or something…" He said, following him.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Beyond walked after them, far away enough to seem inconspicuous. Seven minutes and four-hundred twenty-eight steps later (He counted), the killer was standing by the bushes in front of the house that L had gone into. He needed to think of a plan to get into that house without breaking in and without scaring them enough to call the police. While he sat on the side walk, he thought about not only different ways to make L and his friend let him in the house, but also _why_ he was utterly infatuated with the black haired teenager.

Really, their ages weren't far apart; if anything, they were probably the same age. He'd met him in middle school, where Beyond had moved to that town recently and happened to have the same first class as L.

He vividly remembered sitting all alone in the class, the chatter of all the other students with their friends leaving him heartbroken. He wished he had someone to talk to like that. Then, out of nowhere, a boy with longish black hair that was slightly similar to his own and deep obsidian eyes with dark insomniac-like bags under them sat down across from him and smiled such a sweet smile that he just had to grin back at him.

"_Hey, I'm L Lawliet, what's your name?" _He had asked kindly.

Beyond had been so happy that he had made a friend that day. He was sure it meant more to him than it did to the other boy, but it was an unforgettable day. That is, until lunch, when a boy with brown hair and brown eyes had walked up to the table and sat down right next to his new friend.

"_L, wanna go play tennis?" _The other boy had asked. Now that Beyond thought about it, he growled to realize it was the same boy that L was with today.

"_But I'm playing with Beyond today, Light-kun."_ L had protested. He recalled feeling joy when he heard those words. Someone would rather play with him than their best friend.

"_So? Come on L, please?"_ He begged. As L finally gave in and left him sitting there alone, Light had looked over his shoulder, and the expression he had used was the most dreadful mix between the words, _'Hey, look what I got that you don't!'_ and _'He's _mine_, back off.'_

He'd been heartbroken, but luckily for him, he moved yet again that next week. He never forgot about L though. He'd _never_ forget that one-letter name that was so elaborately simple, those soft, yet piercing charcoal eyes that could look straight into your heart, that messy black hair that looked so naturally soft that you had to stop yourself from actually reaching out to see if it was as silky as it appeared. Then, just last month, L and Beyond had ran into each other when neither while neither boy was looking up.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm L Lawliet, by the way. What's your name?"_ And then there was that exact smile. That unforgettable, perfect smile that just radiated contagious happiness. He could've sworn that everything and everyone brightened up as soon as the corners of the boy's lips turned up.

Then he remembered he had to go back to thinking about how he was going to get closer to L, but finally gave up on making plans, stood up, walked to the door, and rang the doorbell.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

_Ding Dong!_

"L, someone's at the door." Light said as he crunched on an apple, even though the other boy was two feet away, doing his homework.

"I know, Light-kun, I'm not deaf." He said, trudging over to the front door.

He turned the knob and swung it open to see a very vaguely familiar boy about his age standing there on the porch, looking a tad anxious, as if he had forgotten what he had wanted to say. "Can I help you?" L asked politely.

"I, er… hi. I'm… Rue Ryuzaki." Beyond made up a fake name is a split second. "I think we met in middle school and I just wanted to talk to you." He said. Well, technically that was true. Maybe if he kept up the nervous and uncertain act he'd gain their trust faster.

L smiled. "Sure!" He let him in the house.

That was slightly easier than expected.

"Light-kun, we have a visitor!" L called through the hall.

The brown haired boy walked around the corner and Beyond felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. Little did either know, they were thinking the same thing. "There is no way he is stealing L from me."

But they put on a perfect façade of friendliness, forcing a smile and trying to crush the others' fingers when they shook hands.

"So, Ryuzaki, how did you say you met L again?" Light asked, staring at him across the table suspiciously.

"We had a class together and I just decided to drop by and say hi." He repeated himself for the fourth time. "How did _you_ meet L then?" He asked back, using a hint of harshness that only Light could hear.

"My dad's a police officer and L's adopted dad was a detective, so we saw each other a lot." He nearly growled.

"Guys, what's the square root of seven thousand twenty-one?" L interrupted, frowning at his unfinished homework.

"Eighty-nine." Light said quickly, moving his chair closer to the other boy, who was sitting at the end of the island in the middle of the kitchen, smirking triumphantly at the other boy, who gaped slightly at his mathematical ability.

"Oh, thank you Light-kun." He smiled cutely, giving the brown haired boy a hug.

And then it somehow became a war over who could help L faster with his homework.

"What's the square root of seven thousand four-hundred ten to the nearest hundredth?" L asked, most likely purposely taking advantage of the two other boys' battle of who could help him. He personally didn't mind, it did help get the nearly impossible math homework finished on time, if not much faster than usual.

Beyond's hand actually shot out and covered Light's mouth. "Eighty-six point zero eight." He told him two seconds after thinking about it.

"Thank you very much Ryuzaki-chan!" He said, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He leaned a couple pages of homework ago that they'll answer all the questions for him as long as he gives them a hug for whoever answers faster. In the back of his mind, he wondered if they were fighting over him, but shied that thought away. Light-kun and Ryuzaki-chan wouldn't do that, as much as he secretly thought it'd be awesome, for lack of better words, if they did. L loved attention, in the corners of his heart, and loved when people fought over his company. It definitely helped his self esteem. He didn't mind giving the hugs anyway. L had almost no sense of personal space.

Suddenly an alarm went off from L's pocket. "Oh, dang, I have to go pick up the triplets…" He pouted. "Can you two stay here for a couple minutes? It'll only take a little while to get them over here and to be good if I bribe them with cookies or something."

"Oh sure, that's okay." Light lied easily.

Beyond smiled. "Yep. Take your time, we'll be perfectly fine."

"Thank you so much!" L said as he dashed out of the house.

As soon as the door shut behind him, the two turned and glared coldly at each other. "What do you really want from him?" They asked in unison.

Light answered first. "I want him to be my best friend, or even more, forever. I've known him longer and therefore know more about him, and therefore could take better care of him."

Beyond growled at him. "I want to love him and have him love me back. You don't need to know someone forever to get along with them better, but I know enough about him to keep him happy, and away from creeps like you."

"Creeps like _me_? Look who's talking! Who was the one who randomly barged in on L and I for no reason with only the excuse of saying hi, anyway? Ryuzaki probably isn't your real name either!" He shouted.

"You're right, it's fake." He pulled off the beanie and mussed his hair up, shooting an insane crooked grin at him. He laughed maniacally, slamming his palms on the table and standing up, leaning forward so that Light could see the reddish tints under the brown contacts. "I'm Beyond Birthday! And L is going to be _mine_, or you're going to regret the day you ever fell in love with him! Got that Yagami?!"

Light's eyes grew wide and he fell out of his chair. "Wh-What?" There was no mistaking it, this was definitely the serial killer he'd heard about in the news. He'd known there was something strange about him the second their eyes met. "Y-You're not going to k-kill me, are you?" He stuttered, staring up, terrified, from the ground.

"No, unless you get in the way of L and I. You can go on with your life, perfectly happy, and forget about L. Or you can choose the stupidest option there is. You can refuse to let go and eventually just be killed off without me even caring. So really, just hand him over, and I can guarantee you'll be safer and happier for the rest of your days. Simple answer really. Survive, or die. Which one will it be, Light-kun?" He sneered, resting his elbows on the counter and holding his chin in his hands.

"I… I… I…" But then the door opened. Beyond's eyes opened wide, and he hurried to put his hat back on and sit back down.

"Tell them who I am and I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot." He hissed before they came around the corner.

Light gulped.

"Oh, Light-kun!" L said, "What are you doing on the ground?"

"Yeah, whatcha doin' down there?" A twelve year old redhead asked, looking up from his videogame and taking the half eaten cookie hanging from his mouth out so he could speak.

"Oh, I, er…" He looked briefly up at Beyond, who was staring interestedly at the knives on the table before he glanced sharply at the boy on the floor. "I fell." He said sheepishly.

"Ha! So Mr. Smarty-Pants Light-o isn't so perfect after all!" Mello pointed at him.

"B? What are you doing here?" Matt suddenly asked Beyond out of nowhere.

* * *

**WOAH! CLIFFY! How does Matt know BB-kinz?!?! **

**Yeah. I decided to be nice to some people and post chapter 3 right after this one, so please continue on! :D**

**Give a decent review, please! Dey is what keeps me survivin'! Thanks to all those awesome people who already reviewed too. You know who you are. Unless you don't. In that case, do you have either a short term memory or a memory-loss disease of some sort? Maybe you need to reread the whole story and give me some more reviews. I don't mind. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

**Third chapter?! *Dies* I'm surprised you guys actually liked it! I wrote most of this at two in the morning, and as we all know, my creativity goes PTHPATHPTHPATHPTH at that time.**

**Disclaimer: Too tired to put anything funny or clever here, so I just don't own Death Note and let's leave it at that.**

**Warnings: Bit of kissing, not really much. Oh, and Mello/Matt/Near being EVIL! O_O**

**Summary: Light Yagami is an ordinary straight A student with an adorable, lovable best friend named L Lawliet who he likes a little more than the average friend really. But a serial killer named Beyond Birthday also has his eyes on L. LightxL BBxL AUish No Kira**

* * *

Previously…

"_B? What are you doing here?" Matt suddenly asked Beyond out of nowhere._

Currently…

"Matt? You mean you're L's little brother?" Beyond raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here? I thought you were still―"

"Grounded from the shoujo ai manga my parents found in my room? I got off early." Beyond laughed, finishing for him quickly with a lie out of nowhere. "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you Matty. And by the way guys, when he said B, he was talking about my middle name. We met a couple months ago at an anime convention. I went as Deidara from Naruto and he was Sasori, from the same anime, so we did some photoshoots thanks to some crazed fangirls." He explained.

Matt nodded, though he knew the part about the middle name was a lie. The anime convention part was true however.

L blinked. "So you two already knew each other?" He smiled. "That's great!"

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Ten minutes later, the triplets were sitting on the counter by the fridge, doing their homework together, while Beyond and Light helped L with his, Light being careful to stay as far away from the killer as possible while being as close to L as he could.

Matt sighed and dropped his notebook on the ground, letting the pages flutter carelessly on the way down. "I'm done." He announced.

"Matt, we're not even half way through." Near stared at him.

"I said, I'm done." He repeated, staring up at the ceiling.

The white haired boy blinked at him, then shrugged and resumed working. Mello shortly decided to follow suit after his redheaded brother.

Soon after that, Matt pulled the blond close and whispered in his ear. Mello's face turned a light shade of red and he started chuckling before he replied into Matt's ear with something equally as quiet. Near tugged on Matt's striped shirt curiously, and the redhead whispered the plan to him. Even the impassive Near's cheeks were suddenly tinged with pink.

Mello laughed out loud again as Matt pulled away and Near nodded.

"Hey, Light!" Mello nearly purred at him.

The brunette looked up at him. "What?"

"Truth or dare?" He asked, stretching out the words and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Light deadpanned. If he chose truth, those triplets would embarrass him to no end, and dare was no better, and if he just didn't answer, he'd be tortured until he did what they wanted him to. Futile to ignore, painful to answer. "Um… dare… I guess…" Well, everyone knew he was going to be hurt from this, either mentally or physically, it didn't matter to the twelve year olds.

Matt gave the exact smile as Mello's. "Kiss someone right now."

"And if you don't," Near continued monotonously, "I'll have your diary read out to your whole school over the intercom." He held up a dark blue book with the words 'Light's Journal' written in white.

He wanted to scream. How did those three even get access to his room to get to his dia—journal?

"You have five seconds before we email every single entry in that book to the school, Light-kun." Mello finished, finger hovering dangerously near the send button on his laptop, which had been sitting next to him, his email account and a draft of a large document already typed out.

Light had to do something before every single secret of his was revealed to the entire high school population. Without thinking logically about the consequences, he took hold of L's chin, turned him towards him, and pressed their lips together.

When he looked back at everyone, the triplets were grinning triumphantly at each other, and Beyond just looked shell shocked.

"You know Light," Mello started, "funny how you didn't remember that you wrote every word of your girly little diary in French, so we couldn't read if we wanted. This is a recipe for pizza that we had to get for cooking class." He laughed.

Beyond was _furious_.

L was blushing madly and staring into space, slightly dizzy, slightly confused. Light-kun... just… kissed him…

But then Matt spoke up. "Hey, B. Truth or dare?" He asked, ignoring the inquiring looks from his brothers.

"Dare." He answered without any hesitation. It was an automatic pride thing, he thought that choosing truth was for wimps.

"Kiss L."

And so he did. But instead of Light's lovely performance, he wrapped his arms gently around the other boy's neck and kissed him softly, savoring the feeling of their lips connecting. He only released him after about six seconds, and he let go softly, sensually, making L unconsciously lean forward, trying to make the warm feeling return.

Nobody even cared that Near was now videotaping this.

Mello had caught on to what his brother was thinking. They'd both noticed the way Light and Beyond glared at each other, like they each wanted L for themselves. And they were getting sick of the unspoken fight and decided to settle it already.

"L, truth or dare?" Mello asked the dazed boy.

"Truth…" He murmured. That was his usual answer when one of the triplets asked him that. He was normally too afraid of what they could make him do.

"Who's a better kisser? Light or Beyond?"

The obsidian haired boy didn't even answer, but fell over in a swoon.

The triplets jumped off the counter in sync, going over to help their brother up. "L! Hey L! Wake up!" Mello shouted.

"Thanks a lot guys, you knocked him out!" Near accused.

Light snarled at him, but Beyond almost looked satisfied with himself. Even though he was a serial killer, he could still have his passionate moments. Not many people knew this, but he was an avid romance reader, which is how he knew how to kiss him just perfectly.

The brunette turned to look at the killer. "No way, you probably poisoned him or something." He said, crossing his arms.

Beyond rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, think whatever you want. You're just jealous because I'm a better kisser than you." He boasted.

"No way!"

"Did you see the look on his face honey?" He flicked him in the forehead.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Matt!" Beyond yelled.

"Yes sir?" He asked, turning and saluting him.

"Who's a better kisser, me, or Light?" He asked.

"Oh, you, for sure." The redhead answered, going back to tending to his unconscious brother.

Mello and Near gaped at him. "Oh, so not only did you meet Beyond Birthday, the famous murderer, at a random anime convention, but you also kissed him too? What else don't we know about you Matt?" Mello demanded. Near just frowned, looking very upset about that. But off of that subject, since when did they know about Beyond being… well, himself, anyway?

"Guys, guys, calm down, like I said before, it was a photoshoot for some crazed fangirls!" He argued before changing the subject. "Now help me carry this tub of lard to the couch. Dang, how much candy does he _eat_? He doesn't even look like he's more than a hundred pounds either!"

* * *

**Alriiiight! So now, L is passed out because Light and BB kissed him *Squee* and apparently, Matt and BB have kissed before *… wth am I on? …*, and BB is a total romantic and a really good kisser. Huh. Interesting. Weird, but interesting. I liked the part with the BBxL kiss. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside while I was writing it. 8D**

**Review please! I'll have the next chapter up whenever I'm motivated enough, but right now, the room is spinning upsidedown and sideways and my bed feels like it's on a slowmotion rollercoaster. I'm either sick, or I'm tired as heck. I'm going to go with the latter for now, and try to get some sleep. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Contest Rules

**Chapter 4! Yaaay! :D I truly haven't decided who I want dear Lawli to end up with though yet…**

**Warning: Well… I don't really know what's going on in this. There will in fact be more yaoi, I may even up the rating either this chapter or next chapter, but just a tad. (I'm ashamed of myself for the current K+ rating, what has gone wrong with me?! It should be M by now or something!!). And for you insane people out there, there will be a smidgen of BBxLight just because I'm crazy like that. So is BB. Fun, fun. Oh, and people who are against incest in the form of three kids who aren't actually related in the anime all being in one big relationship in this demented fanfic, you don't have to read on. And by that, I mean if you don't like MelloxMatt, MelloxNear, or MattxNear, then leave immediately. If you're still here, then continue, please.**

**Disclaimer: … I think we've already established the fact that I don't own Death Note, thank you very much.**

**Summary: Light Yagami is an ordinary straight A student with an adorable, lovable best friend named L Lawliet who he likes a little more than the average friend really. But a serial killer named Beyond Birthday also has his eyes on L. LightxL BBxL AUish No Kira**

**Just to let you all know, I've completely given up on making any sense at all, so if this chapter is random beyond belief… Don't… Blame… Me…**

* * *

Previously…

_Mello and Near gaped at him. "Oh, so not only did you meet Beyond Birthday, the famous murderer, at a random anime convention, but you also kissed him too? What else don't we know about you Matt?" Mello demanded. Near just frowned, looking very upset about that. Since when did they know about Beyond being… well, himself, anyway?_

"_Guys, guys, calm down, like I said before, it was a photoshoot for some crazed fangirls!" He argued before changing the subject. "Now help me carry this tub of lard to the couch. Dang, how much candy does he eat? He doesn't even look like he's more than a hundred pounds either!"_

Currently…

They lifted the unconscious teen to the living room and onto a couch and the triplets flopped down onto the loveseat next to it, all fighting for the middle.

Light and Beyond just stood there, glaring daggers at each other.

Suddenly, the killer broke the uncomfortable silence and grinned widely. "Watch out behind you, the giraffes will _eat your head_!" He giggled insanely.

The brunette turned around in panic, only to see the three twelve year olds all sitting on each other (having completely given up fighting), then slapped himself for actually falling for it. "You're absolutely mad, you know that, right?" He asked Beyond.

He just grinned even wider. "Yes, I am actually aware of that. It's not just an act you know." He stepped forward for a second, kissed Light on the nose, and took a step back, smiling innocently.

'_I'm going to have to burn my nose now. Oh god. The pain. The agony. The horror. The—strawberry jam? Wait, since when has he had that jar of jam right there?'_ Light thought, utterly confused. There was in fact a small jar of strawberry jam in the murderer's hands, and, disturbingly, on it. And he was eating it right off of his fingers. Just the jam. No bread, nothing else going with it.

"That's… disgusting…" He said out loud, not even thinking about how rude it might've been. But manners didn't matter when you're talking to and about a deranged murderer who's scooping strawberry flavored half-handfuls of the goop into his mouth. Light noted how it looked a lot like blood, as some of it was now trickling down the corner of his mouth to his chin. Oh, there was no way that this _thing_ would be getting _HIS_ L Lawliet now.

"You know Light," Near started, lounging lazily on Mello's lap and holding onto Matt's waist protectively for some unknown reason, "If both of you really want our brother so much, why not just have a contest? The three of us can be the referees." He suggested, the other two nodding in approval.

"Hm, I don't see why not." Beyond smiled and screwed the cap back onto the jam jar.

Light felt like his head was going to explode. The triplets would be the death of him one day. Most likely that sheep impersonator there in the middle. **(AN: Ah, see what I did there? ;D ~Spoilers!~)**

"Then it's decided. First to sleep with him wins him for all eternity." Matt beamed.

Mello's eyes widened at that. "No, no, no, no. How about, the first person L falls for wins him until the other person manages to make him go to _their_ side, and so on and so forth, until L decides on one person alone. You'll be stealing him from one another, basically." He said, lightly pinching his brother on the leg for the previous suggestion.

"Ow…" Matt whined, rubbing his thigh where the blond hurt him.

"Need me to kiss it better?" Near asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes _please_." He grinned.

Near put a finger to his own lips and then poked his older brother in the leg.

Matt looked disappointed, to say the least.

Light and Beyond ignored this somewhat romantic little scenario between the triplets, instead arguing over who would win in the end.

Beyond paused for a minute. "Wait. Shouldn't there be rules, or something? Referees!" He called, raising an arm.

They all blinked in unison; quite a cute sight, to tell you the truth.

"Oh, right!" Mello said. "Okay, how's this? First rule, nothing that will physically harm the other contestant enough to bring them to the hospital," here he sent a sharp look at Beyond, "Second, nothing inappropriate, please. Our big brother is too sweet and innocent for stuff like that. Third rule, no telling him about the contest. Rule number four, absolutely _no_ dressing up in skimpy little outfits in a pathetic attempt to seduce him, he probably won't get it and just make some comment on how it makes you look like a girl or something like that."

"I can agree to those rules." Light smiled his trademark Perfect-Straight-A-Student-Light-Yagami™ smile.

Beyond grinned his Psychopathic-L-Obsessed-Murderer™ grin. "I can too."

"Alright then." Matt said. "Contest begins as soon as L regains consciousness." He leaned back so that his head was resting on Mello's shoulder and their cheeks were pressed up against one another's. "But before we begin, each contestant has to go through an initiation to prove their worth. First challenge, get each of us a strawberry/chocolate/vanilla/banana nut hot fudge sundae with blueberry, cherry, and chocolate sauce and some wine." He gave a wide radiant smile.

But the so-called 'initiation' was short lived, as L woke up at that moment.

"I heard Matt say 'wine'… don't let him have any like last time…" He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He made no sign of hearing about any of the contest, only appeared to be concerned about his little brother's underage drinking.

Matt grumbled. "You take all the fun out of things…"

Beyond and Light glared at each other for a moment, then each practically dove at the raven haired teenager.

"Oh, L, I was wondering, would you like to go out to that sweets shop around the block and maybe go see that new Alice in Wonderland movie tonight? I heard it's really good." Light offered, putting and arm around him.** (AN: Just in case, I dun own AiW.)** L smiled.

"Really Light-kun? That's so nice of you!" He said, but then Beyond pushed the pretty-boy out of the way and sat next to him.

"Forget him. How'd you like to go out on a date with me tonight? Just you and me, we can go anywhere you could possibly want. We could see a movie, go out to dinner, sit and watch the sunset, spend the night in a fancy five star hotel, see the stars, anything for you my dear." He smiled sweetly, taking L's hand and leaning in close.

L blushed. "Ryuzaki…" He murmured, tilting his head down embarrassedly, peering up at the killer from under his eyelashes. "That sounds like fun." He giggled adorably, and only Beyond noticing how he held his hand a little tighter. **(Sorry LightxL fans. I flipped a coin for this.)**

Light stared in shock from his spot on the floor. How in the _world_ did that monstrosity get to him first? It didn't matter though. L would be his soon enough. Even if it killed him. Or, even better, if it killed Beyond.

As he plotted said murderer's downfall, said murderer and L were walking out the door. He didn't realize they were long gone until he noticed the triplets getting all touchy-feely and got a tad freaked out, running out the house and to his own where he could properly think about how to get _his_ L back to his side.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short guys, running low on inspiration. And I greatly apologize to my lovely reviewer dramaq, who stated in an earlier review that Beyond should, quote, 'GET HIS FILTHY HANDS OFF LIGHT'S L!' Sorry hon, it had to be done (lol rhyme). Light **_**will**_** get his chance with him, I promises. ^_^**

**Next chapter will in fact include a heck a lot of yaoi ;) At least I'm planning on it. I'll try to get it in as soon as possible. Review please, or I might abandon this lovely little plot! D: NOO!**


	5. Chapter 5: KIDNAPPED!

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUMMM!! I be back! With chappie FIVE!! *Dramatic music and lightning flashing* And yes, the rating will go up a little tiny bit for some innuendos somewhere in there (The most innocent people can make the most pervy situations come to light because they don't even know what they did XD). This is also a slightly more serious chapter, so be warned.**

**I'm starting this right after I take my funny little meds which I'm not sure what do to me but I think they're for anxiety (Before anyone asks, they are in fact prescribed, so don't think I'm on drugs, because I'm not. –glares at assumers-), and hopefully finish before the drowsiness side effects kick in and I pass out. ^-^**

**Okay! 8:03 on a Sunday night and here we go! :D It's totally gonna suck. You've been warned. Okay, it's 9:52 PM and I decided to fall asleep. I shall continue this tomorrow morning. Monday: Okay here we go. 7:19 Tuesday. Double checking everything… YAY! :D Wednesday…. Any day now… Oh! Here we go! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously…

_As Light plotted said murderer's downfall, said murderer and L were walking out the door. He didn't realize they were long gone until he noticed the triplets getting all touchy-feely and got a tad freaked out, running out the house and to his own where he could properly think about how to get __his__ L back to his side._

Currently…

"How to win L over… how to win L over…" Light muttered to himself, pacing around his perfectly neat and organized room. Nothing was coming to him at all. "Augh, I'm a genius, I should be able to think something up!" He hissed to himself, running a hand through his hair. Finally, he sighed and collapsed into his desk chair. "Maybe I'll just sit here and think for a while…" He whispered, staring thoughtfully out his window.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Over with Beyond and L, the location of the two being on the sidewalk of the next town over, walking from the movie theater to a nearby restaurant. The latter was clinging onto the killer's arm adorably.

"I'm having a lot of fun Ryuzaki-kun. Thank you." He said, grinning innocently.

Beyond had a very hard time not glomping the boy right there and dragging him into an alley to do unspeakable things to him. Instead, he smiled warmly at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're welcome, Lawli." He said.

At the nearly-empty restaurant, they were seated by a pretty brunette with pale skin and an _extremely_ short skirt. "May I take your order?" She asked, flashing a dazzling smile at them.

L ordered half the sweets on the menu, while Beyond said he'd rather have the beautiful boy in front of him (Much to the embarrassment of L and the excitement of the waitress, who happened to be a yaoi fangirl), but ordered a plate of strawberry jam filled donuts. The waitress left, blushing madly at the look Beyond was sending the other teenager.

After they had gotten their food, Beyond stared dreamily at L

And then it was that the killer found himself in the exact position that L and Light were in earlier today while he was stalki—secretly observing the two. But unlike the earlier incident, Beyond was actually on a real date with L.

L giggled cutely when he realized there was a dab of whipped cream on his nose. Beyond leaned forward and licked it off absentmindedly, not realizing what he was doing until he'd done it. He froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Ryuzaki-kun…" L breathed softly, his cheeks tinged pink.

Beyond was still only a few inches away from his face, and his instincts just took over from there.

The yaoi fangirl waitress silently squealed in delight and almost fainted from her place in the back of the restaurant as the two boys' lips met.

L was slightly shocked when Beyond gently pressed their lips together. But eventually, he started kissing back timidly, as if he wasn't sure if he was doing it right or not. Gradually, he started getting more confident with himself.

The killer inwardly smirked when L leaned forward a bit more to deepen the kiss. _'Ha,'_ He thought, _'I bet pretty-boy Light-kun couldn't make _my_ Lawli-pop do this with him!" _He mentally sneered, lifting a hand up to tangle itself in the other boy's messy raven locks. _'And my plan couldn't be going more perfectly right now… I truly am a genius…'_

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Light yawned, dozing off with his head on his desk, into a world full of platypuses with crimson eyes, snuggly pandas, and three identical evil owls that continuously pelted him with mustard bottles and potato chips.

He half-awoke with a start at three in the morning when his cell phone went off five inches away from his sleeping head.

"Hmm? What's up?" He answered it groggily.

"Hey Light, it's Matt. Yeah, is it possible for you to come over _right now_? It's kind of an emergency." The voice on the other end said.

An emergency? And Matt calling him because of it? _At three AM_? It had to have something to do with L, otherwise the middle triplet wouldn't bother him in the slightest.

He jolted all the way awake and stood up. "What happened?"

"Well, you see…" He paused, then it sounded like there were several people fighting over the phone at once. It was Mello who answered next, and he sounded terrified.

"L hasn't come home yet, and he won't answer his phone, and when we tried tracking his cell phone from that one GPS thing, it was like it didn't even exist! We don't know where he is or what Beyond is doing to him! He could be dead or being held prisoner and being molested or something! We need you to help us _now_!" He wailed.

Light's eyes went wide. "Oh god… I'll be there as fast as possible." He said quickly before hanging up and dashing downstairs, scribbling a frantic note and posting it on the refrigerator, saying that he was going over to L's place for breakfast, because he knew that his family wouldn't read it until around six or seven, and that was a rather believable lie.

He ran there, thankful that the other boy's house was only a block away. The whole time he was going he kept envisioning all of these horrible scenarios involving Beyond torturing L to death.

The door opened the second he got onto the porch, as if the triplets had been waiting for him. They probably were. Near's pale face was even paler with fright, Matt was clutching a teddy bear tightly and visibly shaking, and Mello was gripping the phone so tensely that it was a wonder that the little piece of technology wasn't shattering into millions of pieces by now. He panted, exhausted from the run. They let him in, scared for the life of their brother.

As soon as Light sat down to catch his breath, Near let out an uncharacteristic cry. "What are we going to do? Beyond is a _murderer _for God's sake!" He sobbed, clinging onto Matt's striped shirt.

"Where's Watari?" Light asked.

"He's out visiting the orphanage and his old friend Roger, meaning he's not going to be back for a while. Meaning we're left here to find L and save him from the KILLER WHO KIDNAPPED HIM!" Mello shrieked.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

L moaned quietly, closing his eyes tightly and gripping the silk sheets of the five star hotel bed. "Ryuzaki-kun…" He sighed. "Harder…"

Beyond smiled, pushing his fingers deeper into L's back, giving him a massage. L was sitting on the end of the bed, feet on the floor for once instead of his usual crouching position. Beyond was behind him, knees on either side of L's hips, kneading his thumbs into his back soothingly. The television in front of them was on, currently displaying some random commercial for a new type of shoe.** (Of course they weren't doing something naughty you perverts! How dare you think that!)**

The rest of their date had been absolutely wonderful. After the movie and dinner, L had decided that he wanted to go watch the sunset by the river, which had been breathtakingly marvelous. Beyond had rented them a hotel room for the night after a promise not to do anything inappropriate. Then the killer had secretly called Watari and told him not to worry and that L wouldn't be home for a few days when said innocent teenager was taking a shower. (How did Beyond know how to contact the old man? L stalker, duh. Basic information.)

His genius plan was actually quite simple.

Step one, kidnap L for a couple days, give or take a week, without L really realizing he was being held captive.

Step two, make Light find out how happy the two are together and get him so jealous that he tries to win L back.

Step three, make Light look really bad in front of L so that said adorable boy chooses him instead, obviously.

Step four, have a happily ever after.

Simple, no?

Beyond had upmost confidence in the fact that he would win this contest of sorts. L would be happy, Light would be… wherever he was going to be after the killer won, and Beyond would live the rest of his life in satisfaction that he fulfilled his lifelong goal of five years.

And he'd be happy for once in his miserable life. He'd be happy.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Four AM at the triplet's and L's house.

Near was sitting silently on the floor with one of the house's many laptops in front of him, searching recent hotel records of guest check ins in the town. Mello was calling up local restaurants and asking if any of them had had any recent customers matching 'Ryuzaki' and L's descriptions. Light was sitting at the table, using up all of his energy on trying to think of places to check that would seem likely for L to want to go to, because he knew that Beyond would want to make sure that L was pleased, judging by his earlier actions and attitudes toward the boy. And Matt? He was having a mental breakdown in the corner, seeing as there wasn't anything the others needed him to do, and they knew from experience that, if you try and stop him from freaking out, he'd go all crazy kung-fu on you and probably send you to the hospital.

While Light was thinking, he was also improving his plan to win L over. So far, it went something like this.

1: Find L (duh)

2: Tell L that Beyond is a murderer

3: Watch as L freaks out and suddenly hates and feels betrayed by Beyond

4: Live happily ever after with L

And that was basically it. Of course, actually carrying through with this plan might prove to be difficult, knowing Beyond's intelligence, but he was certain he could pull it all off. L belongs with Light… and nobody else… Just Light…

"Guys! I got something!" Mello shouted, covering the phone receiver with his palm.

Everybody jumped about a foot in the air.

"OMG SRSLY?!?! WAT!?" Matt asked frantically, actually using the letters 'o m g' and the word 'srsly', not 'seriously', and 'wat', not 'what'. If that's even possible.

"… ignoring the proof of your obvious technology addiction… The Sweetsie Sugar Shoppe a few miles from L and Light's high school said that they saw them there! They said we can come by before opening hours to look at the security footage to see if it was really them!" He said excitedly after hanging up.

Near decided to add some of his findings in. "And the Carolixa Hotel has a recent check in from last night under the name 'Ryuzaki'. That isn't a definite answer, but it's somewhere to at least investigate after we check the Sweetsie Sugar Shoppe."

Pretty good for a couple of twelve year olds.

Light grinned. "Great! We can drive there now!" He said, standing up.

"WAIT!" Matt yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Not without your Super Smexy Spy Shades." He held up four pairs of sunglasses, one pair plain black, one chocolate square patterned, another white, and the last with black and white stripes. Each boy took the most fitting pair, which should be obvious who's was who's, because I'm not going to write it. Light took his reluctantly, at least thankful that Matt didn't decide that rainbows and pink unicorns were absolutely necessary for their attire for this mission.

Driving there was no easy task for the Yagami teenager either, each child kept wanting to sit shotgun (Which ended up with Light's sunglasses sitting in the passenger seat and the kids in the back, just to shut them all up), Matt kept spazzing out and having a panic attack every five minutes, Mello kept worrying out loud about what could be happening to L, doing nothing good for Light's confidence, and Near was like a broken record plying the infamous car-ride line. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

-

At the Sweetsie Sugar Shoppe, the owner let the boys in gladly, with wishes that they find their kidnapped friend/brother. They played the video evidence in the back, coming to a stop when they saw the footage of two teenage boys, both with messy black hair, though one of the two had his hidden by a grey beanie.

"That's definitely them." Matt commented over Mello's shoulder.

They watched the rest of the footage until the two boys left for any suspicious behavior.

Light wanted to throw up when he saw L and Beyond kissing. He was _so_ going to get it now…

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 5 is up and running! Not much else to say, except I own the Carolixa Hotel and the Sweetsie Sugar Shoppe. I think. If you EVER see them outside of here, then I take it back and I DON'T own it. Sorry… Oh, and the yaoi fangirl waitress was me, though I exaggerated on the prettiness a bit… Not that big of a self esteem. ONE MORE THING!! Whoever the reviewer 'Somebody' is, **_**I'm onto you.**_** WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!? WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF THE 43****rd ****OF FEBRUARY!?!?!?! ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!! No really. Who are you? ,':|**

**So yeah, search party. Fun, fun. Medication is kicking in big time, I'm about to pass out. I think this was a long chapter… Review please! :D Thanks! Oh, and I'm thinking of adding some stuff to my penname so it's something like **x~;©*$Amethystte$*©;~x**, because I think my dad might know about my account. Dang, I always **_**do**_** say the name around him… it wouldn't be too hard to find me…. O.O (Doom is imminent –Favorite Phrase Tyme! 8D-)Even though I don't think parts of the name are possible, like the copyright things, but I'll have to check… But I'll still be Amethystte. =^-^= Nya! Luvs you all! 8D**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue pt 1

**AND HERE IT IS! Chapter six! Finally, after a long month of waiting and attempting to write this, HERE IT IS!!!! *cries* I'm so proud of myself… Guess what? I started this story two months ago on the seventeenth, then my most recent update was on the seventeenth of last month, and I'm posting this on the seventeenth of this month! :D Weird how that worked out! And yes, I know this is an extremely **_**EXTREMELY**_** short chapter… -_- I kind of rushed this after putting it off for a month.**

Previously…

_"That's definitely them." Matt commented over Mello's shoulder._

_They watched the rest of the footage until the two boys left for any suspicious behavior._

_Light wanted to throw up when he saw L and Beyond kissing. He was __so__ going to get it now…_

Currently…

"Light, you alright?" Matt asked, noticing the death glare the teenager was sending to the screen.

"Yeah… perfectly fine…" He muttered through his teeth, turning away and clenching his fists, trying to rid the image from his mind. It was just sickening. He couldn't stand this anymore. He just wanted L back, and _fast_. How dare that murderer…. How _dare _he?! Light was going to rip him limb from limb, throw him off of the Eiffel Tower, smash him into the cement below with an over-large mallet, shred him to ribbons with a chainsaw, put his remains into cute little sandwiches, and feed them to homeless people!!!

"Light," Near started. "You're thinking out loud again. And I don't think feeding Beyond to hobos would be the right way to go, personally."

_**óóóóóóóó**_

4:23 AM

Beyond smiled warmly as he watched L swim around in the water from his spot on the side of the hotel pool. The ukeish boy had told the killer he wanted to go swimming (completely ignoring the fact that it was four AM at the time), and who was he to deny a chance to see his L shirtless?

Ah, Beyond and his closet perverseness.

He slipped into the pool and swam over the other male, who giggled and leapt into his arms, completely weightless, however the heck water allows people to do that. Beyond chuckled and dove underwater, still holding onto the boy.

At the bottom of the pool, the secret killer kissed the innocent teen once again before heading back up to the surface.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

4:37

The auburn haired teenager was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles had turned snow white. He was muttering to himself through gritted teeth and turning the corners a little too sharply, much to the concern of the twelve year olds in the back.

"Really Light, you're starting to freak us out." Mello said while he was in the middle of another quiet "_I'm going to kill Beyond_" rant.

"Yeah." Matt agreed. Near, sprawled out of both of the two other boys' laps because he wanted to, nodded, though the oldest of the four couldn't see.

"And you don't have to drive so fast Light. We're worried about L too, but we want to _live to be able to save him_." Mello added.

Light sighed and slowed down a bit. "Sorry… just thinking too hard on what he might be putting L through…" He mumbled.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

5:01

Truth be told, Beyond wasn't putting L through anything he didn't want to be put through. Of course, what the younger boy wanted to be put through was currently a dessert buffet. So Beyond granted his wish and took him to the Sweetsie Sugar Shoppe again to pick up some sweets to bring back to the hotel.

At the restaurant, they happened to see that fangirl waitress from last time, who gave them a discount when she remembered them from their last visit. They left the establishment holding hands and listening to the excited squeals of the fangirl waitress, who now had a picture of them kissing on her cell phone.

Then they were on their way back to the hotel.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

5:18

The Carolixa Hotel was coming into view, and Light was nearly having an anxiety attack while simultaneously trying not to go over the legal speeding limit.

They quickly parked the car and dashed to the front doors, bursting in.

But it turned out that they didn't have to go too far to find the pair they were looking for.

"L!" Light yelled.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

"Raito-kun!"

…

**Oh god, the suspense is killing me.**

**I'm going to write and post the next chapter as fast as humanly possible now, bye. Review and tell me who you want L to end up with, because it ended up a tie when I counted the reviews, though my brain doesn't work that well often. HURRY AND REVIEW and I'll have the next chapter up as quickly as I can, I promise!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescued pt 2

**Here you go, chappie seven! :D And the lovely dramaq better be happy, because I busted my butt to get this done. THIS IS FOR **_**YOU**_**. This was planned to be the last chapter (save perhaps an alternate ending), but then I had a slight change of heart and decided to spice everything up a bit. :3 Muahahahaha…**

**Warning, this chapter made me cry while writing it.**

**Enjoy pleez?**

* * *

Previously…

"_Raito-kun!"_

Currently…

L and Beyond, who were holding hands and waiting for the elevator in the lobby, stared at Light.

Light stared at L and Beyond, who were holding hands and waiting for the elevator in the lobby.

L was slightly scared, hence the reason he had used the Japanese pronunciation of Light's name. He only said "Raito-kun" when he was worried that Light was mad at him.

Beyond was slightly annoyed. _"How dare that preppy little know-it-all come here to steal away_ my_ L…" _He thought.

Light was slightly exhausted from all of the excitement and anxiety happening for the past two and a half hours. He just wanted L back _now._

The triplets stayed a good ten feet to the side, clinging onto each other. They were frightened that this might turn into a real fight between Light and Beyond, and were ready to grab their brother and run if such a thing happened.

Finally, someone spoke.

"Light-kun… don't be mad at me… I'm sorry…" L whimpered.

Said teen blinked at him in confusion. "Why would I be mad? Sorry for what?" He was growing increasingly panicked with each word.

L gripped Beyond's hand a little tighter, stepping behind him a little bit as if using him as a human shield. His lips quivered and his eyes watered. "For being with Ryuzaki… I knew you'd be upset…" He said, voice shaking.

"L, you know I can't be mad at you." He sighed, smiling at him. "But don't you want to be with your best friend for a while? Come on, come back with us. Please?"

Beyond growled before L could answer, stepping in front of him protectively. "Get out of here, Yagami." He snarled.

Light gulped. It was clear that Beyond wasn't going to give L up that easily. Then, he suddenly recalled step two of his brilliant plan.

"L, wait! Ryuzaki is a murderer! He's _Beyond Birthday_! Get away from him!" He shouted.

L's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Wh-What? No… Ryuzaki _can't _be… he… there's no way…" He stammered, gaze travelling up to the boy holding him. Beyond was doomed. If he denied it, L would figure it out eventually and hate him. If he said yes, then he'd still hate him. He was at a loss for words. L took the silence and the pleading look as a sign of affirmation, and a tear slid down his cheek.

"Ryuza—No… Beyond… why?" He whispered in shock, slowly walking backwards towards Light. "Why would you take me all of these places? Why would you say you care about me? Were you just going to kill me? Was that what you were going to do? Gain my trust and kill me? I… I can't believe I loved you…" He was now sobbing freely.

Beyond was heartbroken. The smug look on Light's face behind L's back made it even worse. He had to do something fast.

Then something clicked.

_I loved you…_

His eyes went wide. "No! Wait! L, please! Listen to me! I love you, I really do! It's Light that would end up hurting you! Really! He wouldn't give you all of the love and attention you deserve! He wouldn't give you every single thing you wanted! He wouldn't go to the ends of the earth and back just to make you happy! He wouldn't _give up his life_ for you! I WOULD! I'd do all of those and more! Please, L, realize that I'm the one who really loves you! Please, I'm begging you!" He cried.

L paused. "Beyond…" He whispered, his expression softening slightly.

A nearly unnoticeable smile of relief appeared on Beyond's face.

There was still a chance.

The auburn haired teen's anger flared up at the sound of the killer's name said in that voice. He acted on impulse, grabbing L's arms, calling for the triplets, and making a break for it. The murderer was left there to stare in shock.

L's gaze was still on Beyond as he was dragged out of the hotel, his expression a heartbreaking mix of regret, sorrow, shock, and remorse. But there was also a hint of 'Please save me' in his eyes as well.

Light caught Beyond's eyes for a brief second, and the expression he had shot at him was the most dreadful mix between the words, _'Hey, look what I got that you don't!'_ and _'He's _mine_, back off.'_

_**óóóóóóóó**_

As Light put L in the passenger seat of the car, he noticed the hurt look in his eyes. He leaned forward and captured L's lips with his own. In a daze and too sad to think straight, L kissed him back.

"It's okay, you're safe now." He said after pulling away, closing the door and running around the car to the driver's seat, starting the ignition, and tearing off through the parking lot.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Beyond stared as the car disappeared out of view.

Light had done it again.

He'd taken L from him.

He'd stolen him away.

Again.

And as the morning sun rose over the horizon, a single tear made its way down the furious face of Beyond Birthday.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Yagami…"

* * *

**Oh this is not the end dearies. Not even close.**

**For those BBxL fans, don't worry, he'll kidnap him back later.**

**For those LightxL fans, here comes Light's time to shine for L. ^-^**

**Review please and vote for who L should end up with please, I really need you to. Thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Traitor

**This chapter is dedicated to the **_**amazing**_** dramaq, who gave me the plotline for this chappie when I was crying over the fact that I had absolutely no idea what to write! So, many, many, many Thank You's to her! :D**

**This one starts out a bit sad, but it gets better and much happier. I promise. ^-^ And many many apologies to people who can't stand OC's, but seriously, that yaoi-fangirl-waitress deserves a tiny bit more screen time, and after I gave her a name, I just couldn't let her go with only miniscule bits in one/two chapters. But she plays a vital, though small, part in this! Seriously! Don't worry, BB won't fall for her, nor the other way around.**

**So anyway, Arigato Gozaimasu dramaq! Most of the credits on this go to you! :D Enjoy please? (I tried to write this as fast as possible! I swear! Okay I lied. I've been lazy. Sorry. I'm so sorry I took so, so, so long on this one! Gomenasai! TT~TT)**

* * *

Previously…

And as the morning sun rose over the horizon, a single tear made its way down the furious face of Beyond Birthday.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Yagami…"

Currently…

Light looked over at L, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the car with an empty look etched onto his pale face. Light bit his lip. He desperately hoped that the other teenager was okay.

Being kidnapped from Beyond couldn't possibly have hurt him _that_ much, could it?

He shook his head, shying the thought away. Even if it was true, and L didn't actually want to leave the killer, the auburn haired boy would make sure that by the time Beyond tried to take him back, there'd be no way that L would want to be away from him. And then he'd make sure that that murderer was locked up forever.

While Light was plotting, L was thinking, and the triplets were carefully observing the adorable teenager's every move.

Many minutes passed before L suddenly blurted out, "Is Light-kun in love with me?"

The car swerved slightly, Light shocked by the bluntness of the question. But they were soon back on track, the brunette blushing furiously, L staring innocently, patiently awaiting an answer, and the triplets grinning evilly, teases and taunts running through each twelve year old head.

It was a good thing that they were just pulling into L's driveway, so Light could hurriedly escape the car and usher everyone inside and busily make them all breakfast—seeing as it was in fact 6 AM—in attempt to delay his answer, though the only thing going on in his head was '_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! L Lawliet, I am in love with you! I love you more than anything in this entire world!'_

But of course, his plan wouldn't allow him to confess completely until Beyond was completely out of the picture and there was no way L go back.

_(Whether he wanted to or not, if the situation called for it…)_

_**óóóóóóóó**_

"Oh you poor thing!" The yaoi-fangirl-waitress from The Sweetsie Sugar Shoppe, who's name happened to be Juliette Leigh, cried, wiping a tear from her eye after a lamenting Beyond Birthday had walked into the shop and explained why in the world he was so upset when she asked persistently, refusing to give up without an answer.

Beyond nodded, sobs racking through his body as he took another bite of the free cake Juliette had given him when she recognized him again. "I just want to get him back and away from Yagami!" He hiccupped.

She patted him comfortingly on the back. "Is there any way I can help you? Anything I could do to get you two back together?" She asked hopefully, wanting to be of some use.

He sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, a plan forming in his mind already. "Actually, yeah… there is…" A smile slowly spread across his face. "We're gonna need some rope, a blindfold, some sleeping gas, strawberries, some fishing wire, and—Hey Julie, do you have a car?" She nodded. "Perfect!" He said, a full blown evil grin smacked onto his face.

But then the grin faltered slightly, and his face contorted into an expression of deep deliberation. "But we're going to need an extra helping hand… but… who…" Hardly a second later, the grin was back.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

9:15

"Ah, Light-kun! I can see the whole carnival from here!" L exclaimed, gazing out over the landscape from the top of the Ferris wheel while holding tightly onto Light's hand.

The auburn haired boy smiled and kissed him softly. They'd been at the local carnival for two hours now after they finished their pancakes. The triplets were surprisingly talented at dragging out the entire eating process, it had appeared.

Speaking of the three little devils, they were in the other compartment behind L and Light's, watching carefully as the two talked, sometimes kissed, and simply marveled over the purely magical experience of being on a Ferris wheel with someone you love.

"I wonder if L will choose Light… They just seem so… right together. Kinda like it was just meant to be. Light's known him for way longer, and they're such good friends, and practically everyone but Light knows that L's had a little mini-crush on him for a few years, right? It's the easiest choice." Mello mused.

Matt looked at him, then shrugged. "He might. But really, BB actually _does_ care about him more… I mean, he _is_ a serial killer, but still. With all that drama at the hotel, I'm starting to reconsider my opinions of him, big time. Plus, I'd like him as a brother-in-law." Not even Mello or Near could tell that the laugh he forced out was a fake. "But it's all about what makes that silly little sugar addict happy."

Near looked over the carnival below, before speaking softly. "I personally don't think that either of them are worthy enough for our brother. If they're immature enough to fight like children over a toy during this little 'war' of some proportions, then who says they're grown-up enough to even handle taking care of L for as long as L needs, which we all know is nothing short of forever. Their foolish bantering is just stupid and barbaric. Neither of them deserve him. L is worth so much, much more than a silly fight between two teenage boys. Particularly one of whom has murdered during his lifetime." That had to be the longest he had ever spoken in his life.

The air around the three tensed up slightly. There had rarely ever been situations where all of them had _different_ views. Especially not with something this life-changing. Maybe even life-threatening, considering Beyond's tendencies.

They looked at each other gravely.

"I guess this means… we're all on opposing sides…" Mello said uncertainly. Near nodded solemnly. Matt looked like he was on the verge of being on the verge of tears as they all looked in different directions.

The Ferris wheel came to a stop.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

"Okay, we'll be there in five minutes. Everything is in place, right? Perfect. We'll call when we get there. Make sure none of them suspect a thing, got it? Good. Toodles!" He smiled, then frowned. "Why yes, I did just say that. Gah! There's no time for questions! Just get on with the plan! Bye-Bye!" Beyond said before snapping the cell phone shut.

Juliette took her eyes off the road for a second to look at Beyond. "So who's this mystery helper you were talking to?" She asked curiously.

Beyond smiled. "A special little spy of mine." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, but said no more and turned left into the carnival parking lot. Finding a place to park was nearly impossible, but they managed, and made their way to the entrance gates.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

A mysterious figure in an empty bathroom spoke quietly into his cell phone after making sure that nobody was hiding in any of the stalls. "Yep, everything's ready. No, there's no way they could ever find out what's going on." A confused look then graced his features.

"Did you just say '_toodles'_?"

A pout appeared on his lips as the person on the other end confirmed this act of trivial weirdosity. "Why in the world—fine… Alright… see ya later then…" He sighed and pushed the 'End Call' button, sitting there on the closed toilet seat.

"Agh, dammit… why can't I ever just tell him…" He moaned, rubbing his slightly watering eyes.

"Why can't he just return my feelings? Why does he love L so much? What does he see in him that he doesn't see in me? Why… why can't he be mine" B… please… realize that I love you more than he ever will… B… B…" He mumbled. He wanted to call him back immediately and confess… but… if Beyond wanted L… who was he to stand in the way. It was an impossible goal, a waste of time, a useless wish. "If that's what you want, I'll help you..."

The heavy bathroom door swung open. "Matt! You in here?" Mello called.

The redhead quickly dried his eyes and slipped his phone into his pocket, unlatching the door and making his way toward his brother. "Hey Mells." He said casually, is if he hadn't just been crying in a carnival bathroom over a serial killer who would never love him.

"You okay bro?" Mello asked worriedly, noticing the red around his emerald orbs.

"Yeah… fine…" He mumbled, nudging past him to walk back into the sea of cotton candy, excited children, clowns, and balloon animals.

* * *

**Oh mai gawd. Matt loves Beyond. (I swear I'm not on drugs, and I know a small portion of my reviewers think so.)**

**So, did anybody expect that? Did anybody find it disappointing? If so, I'm sorry, and I'mma gonna go crawl under a rock and die now. TT~TT At least I updated…………..**

**And to dramaq (don't you think you can get away without a last couple words) I know I left a ton of stuff out from that lovely little idea thing you sent me, but I tried my best.**

**Review please? I need to know if all my hard work ended up as an epic failure. Kthxbye… *Hides under bed and waits patiently for reviews***


	9. Chapter 9: WARNING: ANGST!

**Heeeyyy! :D I'm back with CHAPTER NINE! **

**I was rereading chapter 8 so I could pick the plotline back up again so I could write this, and I realized something. Close to the end, Matt is the first one to swear in the whole story (I was seeing how long it would take for me to slip up and put a swear word in it). O.o Hm. Hadn't noticed that while I was writing it; I guess it just felt like the most natural thing to come out of his mouth at that time. I gave up on that anyway, now I'm just writing whatever seems good at the time. ^-^"**

**Just a warning, this chapter really isn't as funny as I would usually make it, and it's far more dramatic and angsty than usual, plus the heart-wrenching scene somewhere in there where L starts crying, and then he gets **_**really really really mad**_** and isn't really in-character for this one. ^-^" Hope you don't mind.**

**This is my longest chapter yet… six pages, when I usually take about three or four. Took me three hours too. I think that's a new record for me…**

**Anyway, continue on dear readers!**

* * *

Previously…

_The heavy bathroom door swung open. "Matt! You in here?" Mello called._

_The redhead quickly dried his eyes and slipped his phone into his pocket, unlatching the door and making his way toward his brother. "Hey Mells." He said casually, is if he hadn't just been crying in a carnival bathroom over a serial killer who would never love him._

"_You okay bro?" Mello asked worriedly, noticing the red around his emerald orbs._

"_Yeah… fine…" He mumbled, nudging past him to walk back into the sea of cotton candy, excited children, clowns, and balloon animals._

Currently…

Mello stared concernedly at the back of his younger brother's head, letting him get at least ten feet away before sighing sadly and running to join him.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

"After you and our secret agent make contact—trust me, you'll know who it is—anyway, wait five minutes after it, then, send him the signal—he should be watching you for it—and he'll carry on with the plan up until the getaway point. If anything goes wrong, I'll text you with a change of strategy. Now go hide behind the hotdog stand, and when you see him putting the plan into action, run back to the car, it doesn't matter which way you choose, just don't let them see you. Oh, and steal a cake from the cake-stand on your way back—it's one of the most important pieces of this lovely little game."

-An evil grin-

-A confused look-

-An 'I'm not crazy!' kind of glance-

-A roll of the eyes-

-A boring scene of two people getting out of a car and sneaking into a carnival-

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Somewhere in a trashcan three hours later after stalking a certain somebody as they enjoyed the carnival attractions, Beyond Birthday was singing quietly to himself, hardly a whisper really, and watching L, Light, Near, Mello, and his secret spy Matt. The lyrics of the song he was whisper-singing were really quite original, his own work actually. The tune however… well, it _should_ be obvious if you just hear the words….

"Hush little creeper, don't say a word.

"Or someone'll find out that you're a stalker.

"And if anyone realizes why,

"Then they won't let you get your guy.

"And when you escape from prison- where you'll be put,

"You're gonna kick dear Light-kun's butt.

"And if Light-kun's butt just won't be kicked,

"You're gonna jab him with a stick.

"And if that stick just snaps in half,

"You're gonna beat him with a baseball bat.

"And if that baseball bat flies away,

"You'll grab Lawli-chan and just run-run-away."

He finished off with an insane little giggle and stared longingly at the cute, sweet innocent little L, who was currently in the middle of a very intense 'shoot-a-fake-gun-and-hit-a-rubber-duck-to-win-a-giant-teddy-bear' type game.

"You'll be mine soon Lawli-chan….." He chuckled darkly.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Juliette Leigh sat behind a hotdog stand ten or so feet away from her partner-in-crime's trashcan hiding place, carefully observing the two teenage boys and three twelve year old boys standing in front of a game booth. The teen with black hair, who Juliette recognized as the boy Beyond was after, apparently won the game **(AN: which you just lost XD {1})**, and flailed his arms around cheerfully, hugging the brunette.

She suddenly noticed that one of the twelve year olds, the one with ruby red hair, was staring at her knowingly while the others were looking away. The girl stared back suspiciously, ready to make a run for it at a moment's notice if he tipped off the rest of the group. But then she realized he was looking over at the trashcan where Ryuzaki was hiding, then back at her. He nodded subtly and raised his eyebrows, giving a slight smile.

'_Are you…?_' She mouthed out cautiously to him. Could this be the special little mystery helper Ryuzaki had gotten to help them?

He nodded again, winking and turning back to face the game booth to congratulate his older brother as he was handed a giant teddy bear.

Juliette blinked. "He got a little kid to be the spy… clever…" She whispered to herself before remembering Ryuzaki's instructions.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Light was keeping a close lookout for anything unusual.

Not like it was an easy job; seeing as it was a carnival, and everything seemed unusual, and for the fact that he didn't dare take his eyes off L for more than three seconds.

Not like the hyper insomniac would let him, anyway, with all the 'Ooh! Ooh! Light-kun! I won! I'm so happy! Look at this giant teddy bear! I love it so much! I'll name it Cake!'

Not like Light minded.

Not like the triplet cared.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Except for Matt, who just saw the signal. He nodded again at the girl behind the hotdog stand and turned back to L, putting on his best puppy eyes.

"L… can you come with me to go get an ice cream? Just you and me?" He pleaded cutely, using his twelve-year-old charm. The teenager gave in immediately, borrowing some money from Light and telling him to watch Mello and Near while he was gone. Matt cheered quietly and grabbed his brother's hand that wasn't occupied with an overly large stuffed animal, leading him away from the rest of them.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

"…Matt? Isn't the ice cream stand the other way?" L asked.

The boy had a dark, solemn look on his face however, as he guided him to a nearby side entrance, his hold on L's hand gentle but firm and entirely unwilling to let the teen free, even if the world depended on it.

"Matt… where are we going?" L was getting slightly worried, holding the giant teddy bear that was tucked under his arm a little tighter.

"….Matt…." It was times like these he _really_ hated being so helpless for his age. But it wasn't his fault his little brother had nearly-superhuman-strength-grip.

"_Mail Jeevas!_" He growled unexpectedly.

Matt paused and looked back at him with a pained expression, letting go of his hand. L had just brought up one of the forbidden names. One out of the three that meant that the triplets weren't actually related, but had been coincidentally all born on the same day and were adopted by an old man named Watari. The one out of the three that meant that their precious family was actually just a group of strays with nobody else to go to. The one out of the three that hurt the most for the owner of said name.

L's features immediately turned to guilt and regret and he dropped his teddy bear onto the pavement. "Matt, I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Matt shook his head. "No… _I'm_ sorry…" He sighed.

He was about to ask him why, but he suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him and pull him close. "Wonderful to see you again L." A soft voice whispered into his ear.

L gasped. "B-Beyond…" He stammered. The poor thing had been scared half to death far too many times today, and couldn't take it anymore. Moisture formed in his eyes and he whimpered, rivers suddenly pouring down his face. "Wh-What's g-going on?" He questioned quietly, sobbing. "M-Matt… Is th-that really how much I m-mean to you? Enough t-to just g-give me away? Wh-What is this whole th-thing to you a-anyway? Wh-Why is everyone s-suddenly in con-control of my life but m-me?" He cried.

Matt was shocked; he hadn't ever heard the teen talk like that before. He suddenly felt… guilty for doing this to him.

Beyond felt a pang of worry in his half-frozen heart, and unconsciously held the boy closer. L snuggled into him without realizing it, automatically seeking comfort while he sobbed.

Juliette seemingly appeared out of nowhere while their attention was on L. Beyond sighed and carefully nudged his captive over to her, who hugged the boy and shushed him soothingly, stroking his hair like a mother would do as he clung to her weakly. "Get him in the car." He whispered. She nodded and sweetly led him to the car, opening the back door for him, pointing out the cake she had gotten from the carnival sitting there for him. That cheered him up a _little_ bit.

When the door shut and the girl went back to the driver's seat to wait for Beyond, said killer and Matt were standing there silently, staring at each other.

The redhead bit his lip, waiting for his secret love to say something to him. Praise for his help at the very least. He didn't have to wait long.

"Thanks Matt… I know it must've hurt to have to just give your big brother away to someone like me. I can see you're upset…" He murmured. "But don't worry… I'll be good to him, treat him like the most important person in the world—because he is—and I'll make sure he'll be okay." He reassured him.

Matt shook his head. "No… B, you don't understand. It's not that I had to do what I just did, I've done way harder anyway. It's that… it's the fact that I don't think _he's_ the one that's going to treat _you_ right… but if that's what you want… then I'll gladly do _anything_ for you." He sighed, refusing to look him in the eye.

Beyond frowned. "What do you mean, 'treat _me_ right'? Matt, tell me." He demanded gently, taking hold of Matt's chin and holding the young boy's head upward so that he couldn't look anywhere else.

He hesitated, then spoke. "B, as much as you love L… there's someone else who would much rather spend every second of the rest of their lives with you." He said, fighting his voice back from quivering under the sheer pressure of not being able to take it anymore.

Beyond blinked. "Matt? What are you talking about?" He asked.

Matt let out a frustrated groan. "Dammit Beyond Birthday, I'm in love with you!" He slapped the killer's hand away from his chin, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck and standing on his toes to kiss him fully on the lips.

His crimson eyes widened and he was frozen in shock. He never knew…

They stayed there for what seemed like hours but was really only seconds, until Matt realized what he was doing and pulled away, stumbling backwards.

"B, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I don't know why I—" Beyond cut the boy off by putting a finger to his lips with a soft sympathetic smile.

"No, it's okay." He said. "I get it now… and… I'm really sorry." He sighed sadly. "But… Matt, you know I love you, right? Really, even though I'm in love with your brother, I still love you too, and I'd never forget you even if I lost my memory." He promised tenderly, pulling the redhead into a hug. "Best, best friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Best, best friends…" Matt confirmed, and held him tightly for another minute before letting go again and taking a step back. "Any clue about the next time I'll see you?" He asked, trying to force himself to sound cheery.

"Don't know. Depends on when Light decides to try and take him back, and if he decides to bring you, Mello, and Near with." He answered.

There was a pause.

"And you should probably get back there right about now…" The killer added.

Matt winced. "Are you sure I can't just come with you?" Beyond shook his head. The younger boy nodded woefully. "And what should I tell them when they freak out and start screaming and demanding where L is?"

"I don't know, just say something like 'Beyond kidnapped him', and maybe start crying a bit or something." He shrugged. "But we gotta go now. See ya, Matty…" He waved goodbye with a smile and got into the car, picking the giant teddy bear up off the ground and sliding it into the back seat with L.

Juliette started the ignition and suddenly they were driving away.

The redhead closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and summoning tears into his eyes, running back to Light and his brothers as fast as possible and not looking back.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Nibbling at a piece of cake speared onto the plastic fork in his hand, L sat in the back of Juliette Leigh's car with his knees pulled up to his chest, a blank expression on his face that could've been borderline angry. He exhaled harshly and dropped the fork back onto the plate the cake came on, burying the bottom half of his face in his arms, which were crossed on top of his knees now. The insomniac uncharacteristically glared at his kidnappers.

Beyond noticed his angry-face and turned around. "Anything wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Besides the fact that my little brother didn't hesitate to hand me over to a murderer who seems to be infatuated with me, and that I saw said little brother and said murderer share a kiss back there, and that I trusted them both and neither of them failed to let me down… then yes, there's actually still a hell of a lot wrong with this picture." He said in a monotonous voice. Nobody'd ever heard him swear before either.

The killer carefully moved out of his seat while the car was still moving to the back next to L, picking up the half eaten cake and putting it on the other side with the teddy bear.

"Lawli-chan…" He started.

_**Smack!**_

Neither boy was expecting L's hand to suddenly fly through the air in rage and make contact with the side of Beyond's face. But despite his surprise about his own actions, L kept going with it.

If anyone else in the world had done that to him, they would've been dead by now. But… he just couldn't even summon up the will power to get mad at him. He sighed and slumped against the window, gazing out of the glass without really looking at anything. "…I deserved that…" He muttered, rubbing a fiery red hand-print on his face.

"Of course you deserved it, what kind of _idiot_ would think you didn't?" He snapped, looking out the opposite window.

Inside L's mind, he was scared. He was just terrified of what could happen to him after pulling a stunt like that to a murderer. But another part of him was crying for a different reason; and would keep replaying a certain image of Beyond and Matt with their lips pressed together. The emotions he was feeling as he saw that happening ranged anywhere from jealousy and possessiveness, to horror and betrayal. He understood why he would get upset if his younger brother kissed a much older man, but he didn't get why he secretly felt disappointed at Beyond for not pushing him away and coldly rejecting him. Feelings like those were what drove him to constant cheerfulness (which was just refusing to feel any other emotion), innocence (so the complicated things couldn't hurt him), and naivety (all three things kept him safe from the harsher, meaner side of reality).

Beyond was still in shock. _His_ L just hit him. And hard. _Really_ hard. Gaining his trust back was going to be difficult.

Juliette pouted from the driver's seat, watching then from the rear view mirror, sad that L was so upset about all of this, and sympathetic toward Beyond, who couldn't fight back against his angry half-lover even if he wanted to.

But she knew it would get better. She just knew it.

* * *

**{1: The game, you lost it again. If you don't know what it is, you suck. Go look it up.}**

**DON'T SHOOT ME DRAMAQ! Sorry I made the LightxL last a really short time, but at least L slapped BB in the face. Doesn't that make up for it a **_**little **_**bit? *hides under bullet-proof-rug*  
And I decided that the triplets weren't actually related, just coincidentally born on the same day around the same time. It sounded interesting in my mind. Yeah. My mind sucks right now.**

**Yeah. It's 3:50 AM and I'm tired so I think I'll sleep. ^-^ **

**Review please, and tell me which pairings you think this should end up with. I still got a long way to go before I decide, but I'm indecisive and it'll take me quite some time and I need help.  
LightxL  
BeyondxL  
LightxLxBeyond  
(Any pairings between Mello/Matt/Near)  
BeyondxMatt  
BeyondxLight  
AnyonexJuliette  
(Or should Beyond just kill Juliette off? It's your choice, I just want to make my readers happy. I was also kinda planning on it anyway though…) **

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Scared

**I only changed the rating to M because of the next chapter (not giving anything away) but it's not anything explicit, really. Not even anything close to explicit, but I put it just in case. This is my longest chapter yet for anything really, by the way, so… yeah…**

* * *

Previously…

_Juliette pouted from the driver's seat, watching then from the rear view mirror, sad that L was so upset about all of this, and sympathetic toward Beyond, who couldn't fight back against his angry half-lover even if he wanted to._

_But she knew it would get better. She just knew it._

Currently…

There was an uncomfortable, tense, heavy silence around the three in the small car.

L felt like crying, screaming, hitting Beyond again, and jumping out of the car to run all the way back to his Light-kun to hug him until the end of time.

Beyond felt like crying, apologizing a million times over to the adorable boy next to him, and holding his Lawli-chan until everything was all better.

Juliette felt like this plan really could've gone better…

_**óóóóóóóó**_

There was a painful, shocked, horror-struck silence around the four at the carnival.

Light felt like crying, screaming, trying to find his love again, and that the world was crashing down all around him as Matt told him L had been kidnapped yet again.

Mello felt like killing someone; preferably Beyond Birthday, and stealing his brother away from that creep and locking up said creep back in prison where he belonged, away from L and away from anyone.

Matt felt like he had betrayed everyone, though none of the group knew that it was in fact Matt who gave L away.

Near felt like this day really could've gone better…

"So… So he's gone again…?" Light asked numbly. There was a whirlwind of mixed emotions flying through his mind, visible through his eyes. The most perceptible seemed to be absolute, pure, undiluted rage, however.

Matt nodded remorsefully. "I-I tried to stop him… but he disappeared just like that… I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have brought L with me all a-alone…" Those tears at the end didn't need to be faked, they came out on their own.

Mello bit his lip, pulling his brother into a tight hug. "Shh... Shh… it's okay… it wasn't your fault…" He tried to reassure him, rubbing comforting circles into Matt's back as Near stroked his hair soothingly.

The redhead let out another sob. They didn't know how wrong they were…

Light was still standing there in shock.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Juliette could hardly stand the suffocating silence much more, so she cleared her throat and spoke up. "S-So, where are we headed now, Ryuzaki?" She asked politely.

Her voice dragged Beyond out of his depressing reverie, and he looked up slightly. "Hm? Oh… right. You know the Carolixa hotel a couple blocks away from the Sweetsie Sugar Shoppe? Yeah, there." He answered, leaning his face against the window again.

She sighed, nodding. "Got it boss…" She murmured, trying to concentrate on driving instead of the tense, crushing aura surrounding the area.

"I want to go back to Light-kun…" L muttered darkly out of nowhere, holding onto his giant teddy bear tight enough to kill a human being.

Beyond felt his heart shatter at that comment. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to pretend he hadn't said that. A tear slipped out anyway, but he tried to pretend it wasn't there either.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Matt sat alone in the back seats of the van on the way back to the house. The guilt was slowly eating him from the inside out, and I can tell you, it hurts quite a lot.

Light looked at him through the rear view mirror. He could hardly imagine how much pain he must've been in; having his sweet, innocent older brother stolen away from him right in front of his eyes by a psychopathic murderer, and not being able to do a thing about it. Of course, the readers know that that's not exactly what happened, unfortunately. But for the sake of dear Light-kun's sanity, let's let him think that way for the time being, okay?

"Matt?" He asked concernedly. "You okay?"

"… no…" His voice was merely a hoarse whisper. Light sighed sadly and trying not to think too much.

Mello could hardly stand to see his younger brother wallow in the much pain and suffering. He unbuckled his seat belt, moving next to Matt and unbuckling the other boy's seat belt as well, leaning the redhead against his chest and holding him.

Matt didn't seem to notice or care.

Near was sitting in the seat behind Light, hiding his face in his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs. If you looked close enough, you'd see his shoulders shaking and that his white-clothed knees were practically soaked, but the bumpy road hid it well, and nobody was even bothering to look anyway.

To put it shortly, if none of them were too chicken to let the tears out, the car would've been flooded by now.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

The first attempt at getting L out of the car when they arrived at the hotel resulted in a half-eaten cake to the face.

Beyond just sighed and scraped as much as possible of it off of his face and onto the pavement below.

Juliette, being the kind, caring woman she was, smiled sympathetically and offered to carry L's teddy bear when they finally got him out.

"I'm fine, thank you." He said respectfully, holding it closer. He saw no reason to be rude to her; she was trying to be nice after all, and besides, L had been raised to be courteous to ladies.

Beyond growled a little bit at the girl. A spark of jealousy struck him.

Speaking of jealousy, L was currently trying to justify the fact that he had been upset when he saw Beyond and Matt kissing. Well, Beyond _had_ confessed to being madly in love with him, and anyone would feel a little betrayed by that. Anyone, really. And that was his _little brother_, of all people!

He could've been mistaking the jealousy for disgust anyway, maybe…

Yeah, that _had_ to be it.

The lady at the front desk looked at the group funny when they were walking in. They were probably a strange looking bunch; an angry teenager with a pronounced slouch clutching an overly large teddy bear like the world depended on it, another rather depressed teenage boy with what appeared to be frosting and cake crumbs in his hair, and a motherly looking girl who really couldn't have been much older than the other two, who waved politely at the other woman as they passed, smiling sweetly as if nothing was wrong.

The lady blinked. But eh, she'd honestly seen stranger people walk into her hotel… she could've sworn Elvis checked in a few days ago…

_**óóóóóóóó**_

"Okay guys, once again… how are we going to get L back?" Light asked the triplets once they were seated around the kitchen table, Near with his head buried in his arms, Matt staring into the distance with a pained expression on his face, and Mello banging his head on the wood, muttering to himself.

The teenager sighed. "Fine then, if you're all to depressed to think right now, can I take a shower here at least?"

Mello looked up momentarily and shrugged. "Go ahead, L wouldn't mind." He said, then dropped his head again. It was a wonder he didn't have a concussion, hearing the sickening cracking noise as his forehead collided with the table. Knowing Mello though, it would take much more to knock him out.

As soon as they heard a bathroom door lock, all three of them looked up and glanced at each other.

"Okay, so let's run by the plan again." Near said.

Mello nodded, lips set into a straight line.

Matt still looked as though he were on the verge of tears, but he repeated the idea he had thought of and told the other two in the car without Light's knowledge. He honestly did regret doing what he did, though he still hadn't told them. But it was for Beyond… and as much as he knew that they'd be doing the right thing with this, he couldn't help but feel a sliver of betrayal to the one he truly loved.

When all of them had the plan practically memorized down to the last miniscule detail, they waited for Light to get out of the shower to put it into action.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Juliette was keeping L company while Beyond was washing the cake out of his ebony hair.

"So… L… I really am sorry I'm helping Ryuzaki put you through this…" She confessed.

He nodded, lying on the bed and still not letting go of his teddy bear. "I forgive you, Julie. You're a good person, I just wish you weren't associated with the bad guys." He sighed.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, Ryuzaki isn't _all _that bad." She said. "He cares a _lot_ about you."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but I mean the fact that he's a murderer." He said absently, concentrating on the patterns on the ceiling.

She tensed up. "Murderer? Wh-What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

He looked at the girl. "You mean you didn't know? He's really Beyond Birthday, the serial killer who escaped from prison for the millionth or so time. He didn't tell you that, did he?"

Juliette was speechless. "Wh-What? No way… He can't be… He's… I…" She couldn't even form a single sentence.

"I had the same reaction…" He told her, looking away again.

"He… He… He was the one who killed my uncle…" She whispered.

L sat up. "Your uncle?"

She nodded. "Uncle Believe… Believe Bridesmaid…" She said. "Beyond Birthday was the one who killed him." She seemed to be fighting back tears. Her eyes widened suddenly. "You mean I've been helping an escaped criminal? I've been working for him? Oh god… I helped him… I helped the guy who killed my uncle! What if he goes after me next? Oh god… oh my god…"

L got up and walked over to the chair she was sitting in, giving her a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry, Julie." He said gently, then pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You still have a chance to run. You can leave right now while Beyond is still over there. Go take your car and go back home. Please. You're too nice to get hurt in this." Truth be told, he had come to like Juliette as a very good friend during their time together, and he never liked his friends doing things that could risk getting them very hurt. "You can go right now. I won't tell him. Just go." He had a serious look in his eye.

She nodded frantically, scrambling to get up.

Unfortunately, right as she was about to grab the door handle, she felt a hand wrap tightly around her wrist, almost tight enough to break it. She looked back in horror to see Beyond with damp hair and burning scarlet irises holding onto her with a dark, murderous look on his face. Behind him was L sitting on the floor with a heartbroken expression on his face. _'No… Juliette…'_ She saw him mouth.

"Oh no you don't Julie." Beyond growled. "You're staying with us. We need you here a little while longer. And if you leave now, you'll _really_ regret it." He threatened.

"Please, no…" She choked out, cringing.

"Then don't you dare even think about running away." He hissed.

She nodded, biting her lip almost hard enough for it to bleed.

"Good. Now go sit down." He let go of her and she practically ran to the other side of the room next to L. He locked the door and turned back to them. "I can't let you leave now Julie. You know too much." It was like a scene straight out of a horror movie. The girl whimpered. "And Lawli." He turned to the horrified teen. "You know I love you right? That's why I'm not going to let you go. _Got it_?" He snarled.

The killer was letting his bad side out now. It was obey or get horribly mutilated at this point.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

When Light walked out of the hallway into the living room, wearing some of L's clothes—he was sure his best friend wouldn't mind—he saw the triplets on the couch in a rather interesting position. Matt and Near were locked in a deep kiss, and Mello was holding the redhead tightly, his lips connected to the middle brother's neck, hands wandering everywhere.

_Gawd, they're only twelve!_ The teenager awkwardly cleared his throat and the three looked up at him, unfazed by the situation.

"You finished?" Mello questioned.

"I should be asking the same thing to you guys. Can we cut the inappropriate scenes please? We kinda need to get back to…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind. Anyone have any ideas of what to do now?"

"Actually, yes." Near said.

Light perked up. "Really?"

"Yes. We're just taking a wild guess here, but they're probably back at the Carolixa hotel again." He informed him.

"It's worth a try to look." Mello added.

The auburn haired teen smiled. "Well what are we waiting for?" He inquired, picking the car keys up off the coffee table.

The triplets smiled to themselves. Their plan was going perfectly so far.

Mello pressed his lips to Matt's as they got up to get back into the car.

Matt kissed back automatically and let his older brother put an arm around him as they went.

Right as they stepped outside the house, Light felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Near staring up at him with large dark eyes. "Light…" The boy started. "But what if we can't get L back?" He asked. "What if Beyond hurts one of us?" He forced some tears out.

Just as planned, Light bent down and comfortingly wrapped his arms around the pale boy. "That's not going to happen." He promised.

Near hugged back, winking at his brothers over Light's shoulder, then pinching a certain nerve at the base of the teenager's neck. Mello and Matt grabbed him as he went limp before he crushed the boy. It took some effort, but the three pulled him into the car so that he was lying on the floor.

Mello used two old jump ropes from under one of the seats to tie his hands and feet up, then he slipped into the passenger seat, handing the keys he had taken out of Light's hands to Matt, who sat in the driver's seat. Near sat in the seat behind Mello, keeping an eye on Light to make sure he stayed unconscious.

"Matt, you _do _know how to drive, right?" Mello asked as the redhead started the car.

"Yeah, of course. It shouldn't be that different from my videogames…" He said, putting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

Mello's eyes widened. "I'm going to trust you on this for the sole reason that this was _your_ idea and you'll be the one responsible if we crash and die." He mumbled, buckling his seat belt, pulling it tightly.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

L and Juliette were terrified, to put it in simple terms.

Beyond had gone absolutely insane when Juliette tried to leave. And they both knew that if they didn't do what he wanted, he wouldn't hesitate to kill the girl. The Beyond Birthday from half an hour ago, the one that didn't even object to getting slapped in the face or getting cake thrown at him, was gone. And now, he was the pure essence of evil. The one that the monsters in the closet and under the bed had nightmares about. The one that wouldn't even think about driving a knife into your chest and laugh about it if you even so much as looked at him wrong.

The killer in question walked over to both of them, crouching down in front of the two with a frightening smirk as the two flinched and tried to move backwards, their backs meeting the wall.

"Aw, they're scared…" He giggled to himself.

L took a deep breath, his shoulders shaking. "Beyond…" He said softly, trying not to anger him. As much as everyone knew how much the murderer loved him, he had a feeling he wouldn't get off so easily now.

He blinked his crimson eyes at them. "Yes Lawli?" He smiled at him.

"Beyond, can you please let Juliette go? She has nothing to do with this. Please? This is between you and me, remember?" He tried to keep his voice even and calm.

The girl looked over at him, panicked. Was he really that concerned about her? She was surprised.

Beyond frowned. "No. She stays here." He said monotonously. "But it's sweet of you to care so much about her." He gave a little smile, but his lip twitched and he frowned again. "That's something I never got about you. How could you care so much about people you don't even know? Complete strangers that you've just met! Why would you prefer their safety over your own? It doesn't make sense." He stared at him analytically.

He didn't know how to answer. He wasn't even thinking about the question anyway. He was making a plan. A rather dangerous, risky plan if he had to say so himself. His heart pounded.

L suddenly wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He briefly looked over at Juliette, the look in his eyes screaming at her to run, and run fast.

She bit her lip, nodding once, and ran to the door, unlocking it and slamming it after her, trying oh so desperately not to look back.

Beyond pulled away as she was dashing out the door. His red eyes were wide with fury and he looked back at L. "I can't believe you just did that." He hissed angrily, leaning even closer and pinning his wrists to the wall. "Do you know how much trouble you're in for right now?" He growled.

L gasped in pain. But he didn't regret saving her. He could handle this by himself.

* * *

**Anybody else's heart rate other than mine go up a lot during this chapter? Anybody else besides me start crying during this chapter? I swear, I nearly had a heart attack. Just writing this made me burst into tears (But writing chapter 11 was wore.) And don't worry, I'm posting chapter 11 right after this one so I don't kill anyone with anticipation, or so that nobody, but really I'm not naming anyone specific–cough-cough-**_**dramaq you little biatch**_**-cough-cough—kills me over not putting enough LightxL in it. -_- Dang it woman, the world does not revolve around that one pairing.**

**Please continue onto the next chappie now!**


	11. Chapter 11: Empty Eyes, Someone Dies

Previously…

_L suddenly wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He briefly looked over at Juliette, the look in his eyes screaming at her to run, and run fast._

_She bit her lip, nodding once, and ran to the door, unlocking it and slamming it after her, trying oh so desperately not to look back._

_Beyond pulled away as she was dashing out the door. His red eyes were wide with fury and he looked back at L. "I can't believe you just did that." He hissed angrily, leaning even closer and pinning his wrists to the wall. "Do you know how much trouble you're in for right now?" He growled._

_L gasped in pain. But he didn't regret saving her. He could handle this by himself._

Currently…

Juliette stumbled and tripped as she ran, tears streaming down her face, but she didn't stop.

But as soon as she got to the lobby, she gasped to see Beyond's secret agent Matt, and his two brothers walking in. The redhead recognized her immediately.

"You!" He cried.

She fell to her knees, sobbing, and they ran to her. Once again, the stupid hotel employees were out on break and there was nobody else in the lobby.

"B-Beyond! He's r-really angry and I just kn-know g-going to h-hurt L!" She wailed.

The three boys felt their hearts nearly stop.

"Oh god…" Matt whispered. He knew exactly how B would get when he was angry. "L." He breathed. "We have to get up there and stop him _now_ before he—before horrible, horrible things happen to him!" He shouted.

Juliette looked up fearfully.

"You don't have to come. We can handle this." He told her.

She shook her head quickly. "No. I shouldn't have left him there; I'm coming with." She said, newfound bravery in her muddy brown eyes.

And then they were off, following Juliette back to the room, fear pulsing through their veins, masked by their determination.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

It wasn't difficult to get his hands and feet out of the jump ropes, Light found, cursing the second he ever thought of trusting the triplets. As he jumped out into the parking lot, he spared a glance back at the van, which seemed to be in perfect condition. He didn't know that any of them knew how to drive.

But he shook his head swearing at himself for worrying over something so trivial, and darted through the parking lot to the hotel doors to find Near just passing around the corner. Without hesitation, he followed, trying not to make too much noise. They seemed to be too distracted with just making it there to even look behind them.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

They stopped at room 1312_—'How ironic,' Matt thought, '13 for B and the twelfth letter of the alphabet being L'_—and burst in to find Beyond pressed up against a flushed, protesting, and whimpering L.

Turning his head to the side, Beyond's red eyes widened at the sight of Juliette and the triplets in the room. He snarled at them. "Back so soon Julie?" He sneered.

"Ah!" L cried out in pain as Beyond tightened his grip on him.

Matt winced, but brushed it off. It was hard to believe, but even through all of this, he was still in love with the killer.

Light suddenly pushed past the four and stomped up to Beyond and L.

"Get off of him!" He screamed, pulling the killer away from the teen and punching Beyond square in the jaw, knocking him backwards. But no sooner than he had fallen, he had gotten back up and flung his fist at Light's face, hitting him in the eye.

The triplets pulled L up and they all backed into a corner, Juliette standing in front of them with her arms out, holding them back as if she could protect them like that as the boys fought. The fight was getting nasty, Matt was in tears, Near could hardly look and was clinging to his big brother for dear life, and Mello was shouting for Light to kick B's ass.

Bruised and bloody, neither teenager would give up, their love for L being the only thing keeping their bodies upright and their fists flying.

And then Beyond landed a particularly excruciating kick to Light's stomach, leaving him doubled over in pain. And while Light was distracted, Beyond pulled out a knife. Nobody saw where it came from, but Juliette saw the long, sharp, glinting blade in his hand, and her eyes widened. She couldn't let Beyond's plan become reality.

L needed Light too much.

Not even thinking about it, she launched herself forward and pushed Light out of the way as he looked up.

…

…And put herself right in the knife's line of fire…

…

"NO!" L and the triplets screamed at the top of their lungs.

But it was too late.

Everyone watched in absolute horror as Beyond pierced it through her heart. Light seemed to be the most shocked. This girl had just thrown herself in the way of something that was about to kill _him_… She just saved his life… Scarlet trickled down the front of her shirt, a large red stain slowly growing even larger and darker.

Juliette's eyes were locked with Beyond's, his shining with malice and murder, the grin on his face seeming like the devil's itself. She just stared in disbelief. Nothing else. This was the last thing she ever expected to happen. She never wanted to die. But… what else could be happening but that right now?

He pulled the bloodied knife out and she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, unmoving.

There was complete silence. Nobody said a word or breathed a breath for what seemed like hours.

…

"_YOU BASTARD!"_ Someone suddenly screamed, knocking Beyond to the ground and continuously punching him in the face over and over again, eventually just moving their hands to his neck, choking him.

Light was shocked to see that it was L trying to strangle the killer.

Nobody could do a thing as L screamed and sobbed and tried to choke Beyond, until a pair of large hands gently pulled the hysterical boy away, leaving the murderer half-unconscious.

Light noticed that it was a police officer. He looked to the left to see several police officers entering the room. He wondered who called for them…

He was feeling lightheaded, and then somehow, he was sitting on the bed, holding L close, the triplets huddled around the two of them as they all watched as the police dragged Beyond upright and put a pair of handcuffs on him, and as the paramedics examined Juliette's body.

Light stared at her. The girl's cold, lifeless eyes gazed up at the ceiling, her face still a mask of disbelief. He thought again about the fact that this girl died to save him. He'd never even met the girl before. Why did she do that? How could she have willingly died to save a stranger? He kept staring, unable to contemplate this. His head was spinning, and he could hardly keep track of anything going on.

And then Watari seemed to appear out of nowhere, ushering the five of them out of the hotel room. They made no complaint as Watari led them down to the lobby, past the irritating news reporters who wouldn't stop asking questions, and policemen who were trying their best to keep said news reporters away from them. The triplets watched numbly from the back window of the limo Watari brought as they carried Juliette's body out of the hotel on a stretcher, and then as they pushed Beyond out in a straightjacket. Matt's heart broke even more at that, somehow. Even after watching him kill a girl right before their eyes.

Watari didn't seem to be all that concerned about the fact that L wanted to sit in Light's lap on the way back home. In fact, he smiled understandingly and nodded. He didn't even seem to mind when L wrapped his arms around his friend and kissed him deeply. Though it did seem to break Light out of his confused stupor, and he kissed back just as lovingly.

The old man just sighed and drove them all home.

* * *

**My heart died while writing this. I had to take a break to stop crying cuz I could hardly see the screen through the tears. And to anyone who told me they wanted BBxL, I'm really sorry, I was going to put an alternate ending for you guys, but it just wouldn't have worked… I apologize a million times over for this! I'm so very sorry! Truthfully, I like BBxL WAY more than LightxL, but it wouldn't have worked for me any other way than this! Gomenasai! TT~TT Anyway, review and keep reading. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Hopefully Happy End

**Last chapter. Read it or die.**

* * *

When they arrived at L's, after Watari telling the two teenagers that Light's parents said he could stay for several more nights if that's what the boys wished, the two wanted to do nothing but lie in bed together and fall asleep in each other's arms after all of this happening, and so they did.

Mello, Near, and Matt, however, stayed in their shared room, sitting on the edge of one of their beds.

"So… I guess B's going back to jail, L and Light are going to live happily ever after, and the three of us are going to stay the tripletcest little brothers like always." Matt forced out a chuckle.

Mello and Near laughed a bit at that, sighing and leaning their heads on Matt's shoulders.

"Yeah…" Mello agreed. "Same as always."

"Well, not everything's the same…" Near shrugged.

Matt nodded. "Mmhm. A really nice girl is dead now because of me." He said without thinking.

Mello frowned and sat up, looking at him. "What do you mean, because of you? None of this is your fault." He said.

The redhead sighed, regretting letting that slip. "Guys… when B kidnapped L back at the carnival… I didn't really try to stop him. In fact, I was the one that gave him away." He admitted, close to tears again. "I was the one that handed him over under my own free will…" He said.

Mello and Near stared at him, shocked.

"Matt…" Mello whispered.

"I know, I'm a horrible, filthy, lying traitor." He whimpered, eyes closed tightly. "If I hadn't just done what B told me to and given L away, Juliette wouldn't have needed to die like that."

"You love him don't you?" Near suddenly spoke up.

The gamer gasped, his face turning a bright shade of red. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Matt. It's okay." Mello said.

"It's fine." Near told him.

"So what if you love him?"

"We don't mind."

"We just don't want you to get hurt."

"That's all."

"We love you." They chorused, softly wrapping their arms around him.

Matt felt his eyes well up with tears again.

"I'm still sorry…" He sobbed.

"It's okay Matty…" Mello whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

And they fell asleep together, holding each other like L and Light were.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

At around midnight, Light briefly woke up, shifting positions slightly, and accidentally waking L up in the process.

"Oh, sorry to wake you." Light said quietly.

L shrugged sleepily, holding onto his lover. "It's alright." He smiled, burying his face in Light's chest.

"L…?" Light started uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"I… I love you." He whispered.

He felt L tense up, then the raven haired teen sat up straight. Light was worried for a second, until he saw the relieved grin on the his face, illuminated by the moonlight shining in the room through the window.

"Finally!" L cried in joy, crawling on top of the other boy and kissing him passionately.

Light was surprised, but snaked his arms around L's waist and kissed back avidly, refusing to let go for hours.

Not that L minded.

* * *

**Sooo… please don't kill me rabid BBxL fans! TT_TT **

**Weird how this whole thing went from adorable, funny and K+ rated, to angsty, horrifying M rated. Yeah. If you've noticed, I've changed it from romance/humor to romance/drama. *shrugs***

**And thanks for all the people that stuck with me throughout this whole thing. I really do love all of you. Even the people who send me death threats. I still love you guys too.**

**Sequel anyone? If I ever decide I want to, that is. (Highly likely *wink wink nudge nudge*) But it depends on you guys.**

**I love all of you! Review please? *hopeful***

**AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. *scared***


End file.
